Childhood Forgotten
by GUMIKU
Summary: Kazeze is stuck on the Galapagos Islands on Pekopon and is hoping that his beloved childhood friend Giroro will find him. He had contacted the corporal the day he crashed and has been waiting ever since. While waiting, he has some flashbacks of his childhood adventures. NO CONTINUE. READ LAST CHAPTER FOR INFO.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landed

Childhood Forgotten

main characters

Kazeze

Giroro

"Well then. That's just great." a bright crimson Keronian mumbled. His ship had just crash landed on a group of islands known as the Galapagos Islands.

He had two dots for eyebrows, which were pink (think rottweiler). His symbol was a swerving black comet. He wore a black police-hat-like cap over his normal white one, and he wore a belt around his waist (think Giroro's belt, only shorter and thicker). His eyes were an azure color.

"Now I'll just have to contact somebody that can help me..." he muttered. Then he perked up.

"Even though I'm not in the army, I can still request a platoon to help me, I think..." he looked down, "Worth a shot to call Giroro-kun anyway."

The red Keronian dialed something into a device.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice.

"Giroro-kun! Hey how're you?" the caller chimed.

"Kazeze-kun?! Is that you?!" Giroro gasped.

"Yessirrie! It's me!" Kazeze chuckled.

"It's been so long. What do you need, man?"

"I need some help."

"With what?"

"I'm kind of stuck on the Galapagos Islands... Crash landed."

"I'll do what I can. Later." Giroro hung up.

Kazeze stared at his device for a minute then sighed.

"Time to wait." he sat there for a while, gazing off into the sea. A sense of nostalgia swept over him as he remembered when he first met Giroro.

flashback one

Kazeze was sitting on a bench all alone. He wore a saggy white cap that rested over his forehead. He still had a white face and a tail, and his trademark dots for eyebrows, which were black instead of pink, were hidden under his hat. His crimson color was brighter than it is now, almost neon. His mouth was curved slightly like a cat's. He was frowning, looking down, and swinging his legs back and forth as other children played and laughed.

All of a sudden, a red kid came up to him with his light blue friend, who wore some sort of medical mask.

"Hey, are you ok?" the red kid asked.

"I... I dunno..." Kazeze whispered, "Why do you ask?"

"You look lonely." the kid shrugged and smiled. He extended a hand to Kazeze.

"What's your name?" Kazeze asked.

"Giroro. This is Zeroro." the kid gestured to his light blue friend, "What's your name, and would you like to play with us?"

"My name's Kazeze..." the neon red child spoke a little louder than before, "A-and I'd love to play."

"Great!" Giroro chimed, "We were playing with our toys over there. Come on!"

Kazeze took Giroro's hand and ran with him to a place in the field. Giroro handed him a toy airplane.

After about an hour of playing, Giroro's older brother Garuru came over and told them it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Kazeze-kun!" Giroro called out, "And we're friends now!"

"F-friends?" Kazeze's eyes widened.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! See you tomorrow, Giroro-kun!" he grasped onto his mother's hand and waved until he couldn't see his new friend anymore.

_Friends... I have a friend._ he thought to himself and smiled.

"That was so long ago..." Kazeze sighed. Then he heard a snap.

"Who's there?!" Kazeze summoned one of his guns and pointed to where the noise had come from.

A while slipped past before he put the weapon away. The head of a tortoise popped out from a bush.

"Just a harmless turtle." the crimson Keronian muttered, cursing himself for being so edgy. He went inside his ship to retrieve camp supplies.

He set up his spot and began to cook a sweet potato. This reminded him of how Giroro liked them.

"Oh, Giroro-kun... I miss you." he sighed, slipping into another memory

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction. I will be making chapter two soon. GUMIKU out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camping

flashback two

Kazeze and Giroro were now just barely teenagers. Kazeze's tail had shrunk, his eyes much more angular, the eyebrow dots now a dark shade of pink, and he still wore a saggy white hat to cover them. Giroro's tail had also shrunk and his eyes were more angular, but that was it.

"Hey Kazeze!" Giroro whispered, "Wanna go do something fun?"

"Will it get us in trouble...?" Kazeze asked.

"If we do it wrong. Come on!" Giroro chuckled.

"All right, fine." Kazeze surrendered, "What is it?"

"Let's go camping by ourselves." Giroro smirked.

"Woah woah, wait, dude, what?" Kazeze stuttered.

"You heard me. Camping with no adults." Giroro said.

"We could get killed out there by ourselves!" Kazeze protested.

"Remember that I have some military training." Giroro patted Kazeze's shoulder.

"Key word: Some." Kazeze teased.

"Hey!" Giroro slugged Kazeze's arm playfully.

"Ok, ok! We'll go do it!" Kazeze stiffened, "How will we get our parents to agree?"

"I dunno." Giroro sighed, "I can probably convince Garuru to cover for me."

"But I don't have any older or younger siblings to cover, and my mom's protective as heck. How could I possibly get her to let me?" Kazeze growled, jealous of Giroro's sibling.

"Tell her I'm with you, of course!" Giroro smiled.

"I'll try my best..." Kazeze muttered. The two friends departed to their homes.

The next day, Kazeze met up with Giroro at the entrance to a camping park.

"Your brother convince your dad enough?" Kazeze asked.

"Yep." Giroro chuckled and gave a thumbs up, "What about your mom?"

"Told her what you told me to tell her, and it worked." Kazeze smiled.

"Sweet! Already got my stuff. You?" the red adolescent said.

"You betcha." Kazeze replied.

The two went off on the trail until they found a suitable spot.

"Woah, man! This is so cool! Check out that waterfall!" Kazeze exclaimed in awe.

"Heh. Wanna go jump it later?" Giroro challenged.

"Dude, we could get crazy hurt!" Kazeze frowned.

"It's not that high!" Giroro insisted, "Besides, we'd be landing in that lake."

"It could be shallow..." Kazeze whispered.

"You're just scared of heights, aren't you?" Giroro snickered.

"No! No I'm not!" Kazeze slugged Giroro's shoulder in annoyance.

"Hey hey! Ok, fine! You're not!" Giroro sighed, "Jeez, I was just messing around!"

"You know how I am." Kazeze smirked, "Yeah, we'll go jump it later."

They set up their campsite within an hour.

"Phew!" Giroro exhaled, "I could go for a swim right about now." He winked.

"Psh. I know what you're wanting." Kazeze chuckled, "C'mon, let's go jump!"

Kazeze and Giroro ran to near the edge of the waterfall.

"See? Not that high, and the lake seems pretty deep." Giroro smiled.

"Ok," Kazeze sighed, "but you go first 'cause you're the one who thought of this in the first place."

"Fine by me." Giroro laughed. Then he jumped.

"JERRRRANAMOOOOOOOOOO!" he landed with a splash.

Kazeze was laughing for a little until he noticed Giroro hadn't come back up. He was about to panic when he saw his friend's head pop up.

"C'mon Kazeze!" Giroro yelled, "The water's fine!"

_I can do this I can do this..._ Kazeze thought. He paused.

"What're you waiting for?" Giroro asked.

"I need to put my hat up! Don't wanna lose it, y'know!" Kazeze yelled back. He ran back to the camp, put his hat in the tent, and ran back.

"I think you look better without that hat, man!" Giroro joked.

"Hey!" Kazeze gave a pouty lip before he prepared to jump.

"One... Two... Three!" he jumped and landed in the water right next to Giroro, splashing him in the process.

"See? Not that bad, right?" Giroro smirked. That expression was wiped off his face as he was dragged under.

After a few seconds of struggling, the two red adolescents popped their heads out of the water and laughed. Then Kazeze stopped laughing and used his other hat to cover his forehead.

"What's up with that, Kazeze?" Giroro asked.

"I... Well... You see... I-" he was cut off as Giroro lifted the hat from Kazeze's forehead back to its proper place.

"Dude, woah! Rottweiler brows!" Giroro chuckled.

"Stop it!" Kazeze's voice cracked.

"Hey, sorry!" Giroro apologized quickly.

"I hate them. They're ugly and will never leave my face unless I get crazy expensive plastic surgery, and my mom won't let me go do it..." Kazeze said, upset.

"Dude, I think they're cool." Giroro smiled.

"Y-you do? Most other kids think they're stupid." Kazeze whispered.

"Yeah, man!" Giroro chuckled, "C'mon, let's get back to our tent."

Kazeze felt happy the rest of the day, and, beginning then, he never wore the extra hat that covered his brows.

"Ah, my first camping trip..." Kazeze sighed in contempt. Then he smelled something.

"OH DANG IT!" he yelled, pulling his semi-burnt sweet potato from the fire.

"Ah well." Kazeze exhaled, letting the potato cool down before he began to eat it. Before he even took one bite, he remembered something he swore he'd forget.

His parents.

**Hey hey! I got chapter two! Yay! This is going to be SO AWESOME! :D**


	3. INCONVENIENCE

I APOLOGIZE EVERYONE WHO WAS READING THIS STORY. I LOST THE FILE WITH _EVERYTHING_ ABOUT IT AND COULD NOT RECOVER IT. I HAVE NO MEMORY OF ANY VITAL DETAILS. Sorry. I have stupid stuff going through my head when I make stories. I have to write it out before sharing it. Once again, I am very sorry. I will most likely make a new story to make up for this inconvenience.

I am very busy most of the week, the exception of weekends most of the time, and can't make new stories very fast. Be patient little munchkins, and wait for my updates and new stories.

Crossover Sgt. Frog and My Little Pony coming soon hopefully for all you bronies/kerolovers out there! GUMIKU out!


End file.
